Explorers of Soul
by Euregatto
Summary: What the hell is this pansy-ass thing?" "That, Nnoitra, is your new best friend Chikorita." "Refunds?" The distortion of Time and the collapse of Temporal Tower... Can Starrk and the Espada save the world from total paralysis? I wouldn't hold my breath.
1. 3 is an Odd Number

**Prolouge: 3 is an odd number**

_Seven Years ago, a very strange and unsual event occurred. One man awoke in his home of Las Noches after a mission--and the Arrancar all over obtained odd creatures that were mirror images of their souls. These creatures were known as Pokemon... But why had they come? Could Time have anything to do with this? That was what the Espada were going to find out._

_It all started on a normal day in Las Noches (Although you can't tell with the lack of a clock in there o.O) with our unlucky main character-- _Coyote Starrk hadn't really known Neliel Tu Oderschvank long enough to actually care about her disappearence.

Well, not until Aizen Souske announced an exact week later that they were getting a new ally--another female tres Espada. "This can't be coincidence!" _And his second half and counter part-- _Lilynette Gingerback remarked as they stalked down to the hall towards the meeting room. "Can it?"

"Does it look like I really care?" Starrk asked as more of a fact than a question, "I don't converse with the Espada much, so I don't give about who dies or who replaces them."

"Geez, you're cold today, Starrky..."

"And why are you following me?"

"Because I wanna meet her! Maybe she's just as nice as Nellie was!"

"Right..."

They rounded the corner of the passage to the group of Espada waiting patiently outside the room. Nnoitra Jiruga was always known to be a bit of a tease, especially when it came to females (although he was kinda sexist...). So the comments he was making about the Third to Grimmjow didn't exactly please Starrk.

"I heard she has a nice set of hooters! Even larger than Nel's!"

"Ten bucks says you couldn't bang her even if you tried."

"Why would I want to?"

Lilynette scanned the Espada, searching to see if the newcomer would randomly pop up at any moment. When the faint footsteps were heard close by, the excited half spun around to face the noise.

The new third Espada. She was kinda pretty... Her spikey blonde hair, sea green eyes and dark-skin made the boys's jaws fall off. Except Starrk. He just craned his neck around to see. Lilynette ran up to her, a bright grin plastered across her face.

"Hi! I'm Lilynette Gingerback! Who're you?"

The Espada paused long enough to examine the girl. She crouched down to her height, "I heard you were the Primera, Lilynette. Yet, you're quite small... Or perhaps you are the Fraccion of the Primera?"

_You didn't answer my question. _"Hey...! I'm not that small! And I am the--"

Starrk's hand rested on the top of Lilynette's head, interrupting their conversation, "Excuse her. She can be a bit of a talker."

"Hey!"

"It's fine," The Espada replied and she stood--her height was just an inch or two under Starrk's own--"I am Tia Harribel."

"I'm Coyote Starrk," He pat Lilynette like a dog four times, "And this is my second half. _We're the Primera. _It's nice to meet you, Harribel." There was a moment of silence, and from the group Starrk heard Szayel Aporro Granz whisper, "What a player."

"Shuddup, Strawberry Poptart!" Starrk snapped over his shoulder, "I'll feed you to my pack!"

"What pack? That pipsqueak, you mean?"

Lilynette lunged at him but Starrk hooked his finger into her collar and hauled her back, "HEY! Lemme at 'im!"

"Calm down, you're too loud," Starrk grumbled and focused back on Harribel, "Glad to have met you." He gestured his hand out to her and she locked hers into his, "Likewise."

_and so... Starrk and Harribel had become aquaitences. Now, let the story BEGIN!_

* * *

"I think she's cool!" Lilynette chimed later on that day. She was sitting on her bed, legs kicking back and forth in the air, "She's quiet, but she seems nice! What do you think, Starrky?...Starrk? Starrk, you awake?"

The Espada was glaring up at the ceiling--practically burning holes through it--from his reclined position on his pillow comforter. For the first time in his life, he wasn't sleeping after being awake for an hour, "I'm listening..."

"There's a first... Say, wanna go visit her? I think she's supposed to have the same quarters as Neliel."

"Why would I want to?"

"Because you're curious about her."

"Not really."

"OK, so it's because you have intentions of making her your mate!"

"LILY!"

"What?! I'm just joking!...Unless..." She gasped with both shock and horror, "Starrk, you don't actually have those intentions, do you? You know its against the rules for Espada to have a relationship with each other!"

"Aizen said no such thing--I mean, dammit!"

"Ah-HA! I knew it!" Lilynette jumped up and preformed her little victory dance, "Starrk likes Bel Bel! Starrky likes Bel Bel-chan! Oh yeah! I am good!" Starrk shot her a warning sneer but she paid no mind to him.

"I don't like her, Lilynette. I've only just met her!"

"That doesn't mean squat!"

"You know what? I'm out of here! Don't talk to me for the rest of my life!" With that, Starrk jumped up and stormed out the door. He wasn't the type to get agitated so easily... So what was wrong with him?

* * *

Harribel was stalking down the hall, still a little lost. "Dammit..." She had forgotten where her quarters were. She ran into Starrk--literally--as soon as shen turned the corner, knocking herself back.

Starrk stumbled but regained his balance, "Oh, sorry about that. Are you alright?"

"Yeah... Hey, since you're here I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

"Sure, anything."

"I can't find my way back to my room... I took a wrong turn and got lost. You wouldn't happen to know where the old Tres's quarters are, would you?" They locked eyes for a moment--Starrk lost in her bright pools of green.

"Yes, I do happen to know."

* * *

Starrk had no idea where the hell he was going.

And got them BOTH lost. (It was a good thing they ran in Zommari Leroux later on. He knows pretty much every passage in Las Noches)

* * *

_The rain pelted hard from the sky, dripping down his face in rivulets. There were two people with him--both holding either of hands. On his first side was Lilynette. On his other--_

"Starrk! Wake up!" Lilynette's fist came down--hard--into his gut and the Espada jerked up, gagging.

"Stop doing that!" He snapped, cringing from the pain, "You always wake me up when I'm having such a great dream! Sheesh..." There was a silence through the room, and Lilynette sat back on the bed.

"Starrk... Aizen-sama just called for a meeting. He said it was an emergency."

"He says that about every meeting..."

"No, this time he actually seemed... serious."

Starrk's eyes met her's, "Doesn't he always?" Even though Starrk kept trying to push aside the forlorn feeling in the sanctuary of his mind, it always crawled back in. Lilynette didn't respond this time, but her eyes narrowed.

The Primera promptly turned over onto his side, "Hmph. When is it?"

"In two minutes."

"NOW YOU TELL ME!"

It had been a month since Harribel joined the ranks of the Espada--and as each day went on Starrk felt himself growing even more attached to her. No, the feeling would pass eventually... But Starrk's dreams...

_...and the other person who had his other hand claimed was none other than Harribel._

* * *

"You what?!" Starrk shot up and slammed his hand down on the table, "Are you telling me this meeting is because you need water for tea?!" Starrk's sudden outburst surprised the Espada--especially Aizen, Gin ichimaru, and Tousen Kaname. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"I assure you I am not joking around with this," Aizen folded his hands in front of him, "The place I always go to to get the water is gaurded by vicious Hollow. And it's in the Real World. So, I've assigned Starrk and Lilynette, Harribel, and Aporro to this mission. Gin will show you where to go."

"Excuse me sir," Harribel said in her usual calm and composed voice, "I control water."

"Yes. But I want this specific kind of liquid," Aizen's smirk broadened, "It brings out the true flavor of my tea."

Starrk felt another uneasy feeling, but relunctantly sat down.

There was something definitly wrong with this mission... Very wrong. His feelings mixed, his true Alpha Wolf side starting to bubble to the surface, and his insides knotting up into tight cords--like rope.

"Do I have to go?" Starrk questioned.

"Yes," The leader replied much to Starrk's displeasement, "It's a priority."

"Why--"

"Meeting dimissesed, Coyote Starrk."

* * *

The water was crashing down hard into the lake--roaring like a pissed off lion. Starrk sat at the edge of the water, staring into it's sparkling surface rather blankly. He felt something weird about this place--a strange feeling that he couldn't seem to ignore.

Nearby, Harribel studied the water as Szayel scooped up a bucket full, "What's so special about this water? Is there really a difference between this H2O and other liquid?"

Lilynette wasn't very good in science so she just gave Aporro a quizical look.

"Ugh..." Starrk forced himself to stand and continued to observe the crystalized auqa world before him. Something shifted slightly, and his eyes narrowed. Slowly, a set of red pupils began to open, and they finally snapped into alertness.

A massive jet of water shot from the surface and spiraled into Starrk's chest--slamming him against a tree.

"STARRK!" Lilynette exclaimed as the Espada slid to the ground, soaked but only slightly damaged.

"Ow..."

The best rose from the lake--an unsual creature, larger than any Hollow. It resembled a sea serpent, but with thick red coloring. It let out an enraged roar and fired another pump of water at Harribel who grabbed Lilynette and sprang out of the way.

Szayel jumped, rolled to his feet, and skid beside Starrk, "You OK?"

"I'm good," Starrk replied and looked up at the monster, "Do you know what that thing is?"

"No," Szayel said placidly and adjusted his glasses, "It's quite interesting though."

The serpent eyed Starrk again and lunged forward--biting down on the Espada's leg. With a quick tug it slithered back into the lake--dragging a helpless Starrk with him. "SHIT!" But his voice was muffled by the water as he was hauled under.

There was a strange silence--the crushing weight around him only thickening as the beast kept going. Starrk slugged a punch into the creature's face--to no avail as the water density slowed his power and his only reward was a worthless tap from his knuckles.

There was a cave under the lake that stretched up behind the waterfall, hidden by the torrent.

Starrk went for his Zanpakuto but a sudden jerk from the creature as it swerved around and settled on the bottom made him miss. No, it wasn't settling--it was waiting. Starrk fired a cero from his palm--and this time the serpent released him.

It growled and shook off its pain--then opened its mouth and charged for a beam of powerful energy, resembling a cero.

_What the hell is this?! _The blast engulfed him--boiling the water and almost knocking him out of consciousness. A dark figure dove into the battle--swimming at high speed towards the beast. It...was...Harribel...

Starrk couldn't hold on any longer... Then something was suddenly grabbing him, moving his suspended form towards the surface. Panic surged through him and he began to thrash--No. He could feel the creature moving into the cave in which it lived. He had to go with it! There was something hidden it wanted him to see!

**No!**

"STARRK! Calm down; open your eyes! It's just me!"

The Espada's sight cleared as he shot up with a start--arms instantly wrapping around his head and holding him against two very. Large. Objects. That he wished he hadn't known about. "It's alright. You're not hurt..."

"Bel... What hap...? Where am...I?"

"Sssh... It's alright," She whispered soothingly, "You're fine. We're back in Las Noches... In your room." Harribel brushed a few strands of hair out of his face, "You've been out for only about an hour. A little less, actually. We were fighting that beast... Starrk, what happened to you?"

He reached up and clutched her sleeve, burying his face against--something very hard, "I don't know. But I'm cold... and I have this dire urge to go back to that lake..."

"Don't worry..." She repeated to him like a broken record, "It's going to be OK. Don't worry..."

The Primera finally pulled away and stared up at her. Her shirt was unzipped, revealing her intimidating mask and rank number. Harribel noticed he was staring and looked away, "I'm sorry. Is my mask...frightening you?"

"No, it's not."

"That's why I like to keep it hidden..." She mentioned, finally turning away. "I... Uhm, anyway... Starrk, there's something that needs to come to attention. When we reurned--Las Noches had gone to hell. The Arrancar--Espada and Fraccion included--walked into their rooms and found these strange eggs just sitting there on their beds... I found one on yours, too."

Starrk looked up at her curiously. "Look," She reached down and picked up the small green and red egg, passing it to him, "Mine's blue with these strange white bubbles on it. Weird, I know."

"Beyond weird," Starrk agreed and stared down at the odd entity in his hands, "Let me guess--Aizen called for another meeting regarding these things...?"

"Just about. He actually called it ten minutes ago--we're supposed to be there soon. And he said to bring the eggs with you." Harribel picked her's up from the floor, "This thing is weird. No one knows where they came from... Tousen's lucky he's blind. He doesn't have to see the horribly disfigured colors on these eggs..."

"Starrk!" Lilynette exclaimed as soon as she burst into the room, a similar green and brown egg cradled in her arms, "You're awake! Come on!" She sprang up and down, "The meeting can't start without you guys!"

Starrk stole another glance at his egg.

* * *

"So, my research has been concluded," Szayel adjusted his glasses and raised his red-orange egg, "That these eggs have only been an epidemic in Hueco Mundo! And the creatures inside are called 'Pokemon'! Which--of course--are supposed to be folk-lore and superstition."

The Espada and Fraccion gave Szayel the most utter distraught expressions he had ever received in his life. His eyes shifted around the table. Even Aizen and Gin's smirks dropped from their features--which was practically unheard of.

"Er..." A sweat drop slid down the back of Szayel's head, "Right. I still haven't figured out why they would only appear to us and at this point in time..."

"That's..." Starrk spoke up, "Not helping the situation, Aporro. But at least we know what these things are..."

"Who wants to trade with me?" Ulquiorra Cifer questioned, "My egg is digustingly bright yellow." (X3)

"I'll pass!" Nnoitra said, "I wanna keep mine! It's green! My second favorite color!"

"Anyway," Aizen said slowly to grab everyone's attention, "Being eggs, they might hatch sometime soon. When they do, report to Szayel and let him observe the pokemon. No trading--it's not exactly fair to the baby."

Grimmjow poked his and it shook in response, "Mine's moving. And why the hell does it have to be the same color as my hair?! This is total blasphemy!"

"Stop complaining," Yammy grumbled, "At least it LOOKS eatable."

"Don't even think about it," Harribel remarked. She had obtained three Fraccion within that month of being the third--Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun.

"Excuse me," Yammy retorded offensively, "I have a large appetite remember?" That was when Apache quickly added intot he conversation, "Tell us something we don't know, Tubbs." There were chuckles from some of the Fraccion.

Yammy scowled.

* * *

_As the week passed along slowly, the eggs showed signs of hatching. But--it wasn't until one early morning when the first of the newborns cracked its shell._

Starrk scratched his chest lazily--carefree of all the problems in the world. The egg in front of him shifted--and shifted again. Then once more. The Primera sat up, alert and curious. Sure, the egg had been moving every now and again lately. But never this many times in a row.

The peieces began to fall away--until the shell completely shattered.

Starrk's expression went twice as blank as before. Lilynette walked into the room--her egg was also hatching.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Harribel studied the egg as the pokemon inside began to peck it apart with its small beak.

* * *

"Barragan-sama!" Ggio Vega called and gestured to the breaking egg, "It's hatching!"

The Espada arched both eyebrows.

* * *

Ulquiorra could only remain calm and watch...

But inside he died to see the really horrid creature standing before him.

* * *

Grimmjow poked the egg as it wiggled. "Dammit. You're really weak, aren't you?"

The egg suddenly split in half and the little pokemon bit down on Grimmjow's hand.

* * *

Zommari meekly embraced his new partner in his arms.

* * *

Aaroniero Arru...something... (lol) pet the top of his companion's head, "What are you?"

* * *

Yammy picked the thing up, "What the hell?"

* * *

Aizen, Tousen, and Gin kept their eggs in a row as they fully hatched--Tousen was upset, actually, because he couldn't see what was happening. But he had a pretty good idea of what his pokemon was.

Aizen's grin broadened, "Call for an Espada only meeting, Gin..."

"Yes sir."

"[Mudkip!]"

"[Bulba! Saur!]"

"[Cyndaquil!]"

* * *

Nnoitra grinned, confident that his new patner was going to be tough just like him. He had been visiting Szayel at the exact same moment, and both of theirs were hatching at the same moment.

The green egg fully broke apart--

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PANSY-ASS THING?!"

"[Chiko!]" The little pokemon exclaimed.

"That, Nnoitra, is your new best friend Chikorita."

"You have GOT to be kidding...!" The small green pokemon smiled warmly at him, "[Chiko!]"

Nnoitra stared at Szayel, "Refunds?"

"I'm afraid not," The scientist replied as his furry chicken of a companion blossomed from the egg, "Oh, look! A torchic."

* * *

"[Treecko!]"

"[Turtwig!]"

Starrk and Lilynette shot each other funny looks.

* * *

"[Piplup!]"

Harribel had never seen such a pathetic thing in her life...

* * *

"[Chimchar!]" The chimp announced and stomped his feet, "[Chim!]"

Barragan's jaw dropped and his Fraccion could only twitch.

* * *

"[Pi! Pichu!]"

Ulquiorra's head fell against his chest. "Oh God..."

* * *

"[Toto! Dile!]"

"GRAH! Get off my hand!" Grimmjow shook the crocodile creature around in the air, but it jaws only held tighter.

* * *

"[Squirtle Squirt...]" The tiny turtle muttered and buried itself against Zommari's chest.

The Espada would've cried if he were anyone else... or not... but whatever.

* * *

"So that's what you are..." Arroniero picked up the little dragon-like pokemon, "Charmander..."

"[Char!]"

* * *

Yammy muched on his bag of chips alongside his new found companion, Munchlax.

* * *

_And so, the Espada gained their new companions--but this was only the start to what would soon become a wide-spread epidemic... Involving the distortion of Time, the revolution of the Time Gears... And even the collapse of Temporal Tower itself... But one has been chosen to save this world from this destruction._

_And that one is none other than our very own Coyote Starrk._


	2. Time Gears

**Chapter 2: Time Gears**

_The Meeting was issued, but ended with Szayel handing out small booklets about the newly obtained Pokemon. Movesets, stats...Everything strange that the scientist had thrown together from his knowledge._

_Aizen's companion was perfect--Mudkip sat on his shoulder like a Prince. Gin's Cyndaquil had his 'eyes' and Tousen's Bulbasaur was just about as calm and justified as he was. __Of course, bursts of laughter couldn't be held back from Nnoitra's disposition...Even though he had figured something out no one else did. The Pokemon WERE them._

_Even as the Espada grew closer to their new friends, no one planned on what was supposed to happen... And that Starrk would be the cause of it all._

**Just before the meeting: **Nnoitra stormed down the hall, displeased with the small pitterpatter of tiny feet exactly several steps behind him. "I said stop following me!" He turned abruptly and Chikorita paused in her tracks. "[Chiko!]"

"I don't know what you're saying! Now go away you damn--"

"[Chiko!]"

"...Hn?" Nnoitra realized that the Pokemon wasn't eyeballing him--it was attracted to the sheen on his blade. He swung it off his shoulder, and Chikorita's eyes followed it carefully. Something in his brain snapped when it swung around on his wrist.

Chikorita lowered her head and her leaf swirled in the same direction. He stopped. She stopped. Everything came together in that same flicker of the moment. "You're...me?" Her smile broadened.

"[Yup!]"

***X*x*x*X***

_Now, exactly three weeks after the meeting, the Arrancar realized they had a strange bond with their Pokemon--In actual terms, The Espada could understand their campions, but others could not. Of course, that only hightened Starrk's sense for finding out what was really going on._

"[Where are we going, Starrk?]" Treecko questioned, half-asleep on his partner's shoulder. Lilynette trailed behind with Turtwig.

"Back to the lake. Aizen said there was a Hollow there--but it wasn't a Hollow. It's a Gyarados... But it was red. Not blue. I'm going to see what that was about!" Starrk's powerwalk quickened and Lilynette and Turtwig had to jog just to keep pace.

"[Then shouldn't you have asked?]"

"I did. Four times, remember? And how many times did Aizen change the subject without answering me? FIVE. Five! I think he's hiding something from me."

Standing now at the water's edge, Starrk let Treecko jump from his shoulder and onto Lilynette's. "Starrky?" She questioned suspsciously, "What do you plan on doing? You're not going back down there, are you? Especially with that THING?"

"Gyarados, genious. I'm going to find out what's in that cave."

"Are you insane?!" Lilynette snapped, "What if Gyarados tries to eat you?!"

"Stay put and wait for my return." The Espada comepletely gave his second-half the cold shoulder and dove into the frigid water. The beast wasn't there this time. He pushed his way through the water, darkness overwhelming him as he passed into the mouth of the cavern.

The water grew colder and darker until he was barely able to see five feet in front of him--light. There was a faint light from the end of the cavernous passage; blue-green aura-like radiation, growing bighter as he neared.

A rock wall that reared up into a plateau above. Various Magikarp and Feebas swam around Starrk as he kicked upwards towards the surface--and broke thorugh, gasping for air. It was a strange sight, really...

What was this place? And where was Gyarados?

He pulled himself up onto the rocky platform--no. It stretched out into a narrow canyon. A strong light was being given off from the heart of the landscape. Starrk, dripping and shivering, strode across the uneven stretch of land.

There was a small object in the shape of a snowflake suspended in the air, giving off the erie blueish green light. but it moved in cricles slowly, like a gear... "[THAT'S A TIME GEAR.]"

Starrk jumped and spun around in circles. Gyarados was studying him from the water, eyes fixed and glowering, "[YOU'VE COME TO STEAL IT, HAVEN'T YOU? WELL, I'M THE GAURDIAN HERE AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DARE TAKE IT!]"

Starrk had no intentions of stealing it in the first place. "Er... What's a time Gear?"

"[IT CONTROLS THE FLOW OF TIME IN A REGION... WHICH REMINDS ME, TIME EVERYWHERE HAS BEEN GOING WHACK, EVEN THOUGH THE TIME GEARS ARE STILL IN PLACE... SO YOU AREN'T GOING TO STEAL THE TIME GEAR?]"

"...Hm..." Starrk reached up and plucked it from the air, "I'm just going borrow it. What's going to happen if I remove it, like just now?"

Gyarados sweat dropped. "[YOU RETARDED DUMBASS! YOU CAN'T REMOVE THE TIME GEAR FROM ITS PLACE, PERIOD! THAT'S CONSIDERED STEALING IT! AND TIME STOPS IF YOU DO THAT! RUN! NOW!]"

Starrk arched an eyebrow, "Why? Can't I just put it back?"

"[NO TIME!]"

The ground began to shake violently, and everything darkened--lights flashed and the color of everything faded to a sickly gray. Gyarados launched himself at Starrk, scooped him up in his mouth and with lightning quick reflexes dove into the water.

**X*x*x*X**

Gyarados was just about to make it--no. Time grabbed the end of his tail, and his body began to freeze, "[PUT IT BACK AS SOON AS YOU CAN!]" And with a Hydro Pump he shot Starrk out of the water.

Lilynette stepped out of the way and the Espada face-planted a landing before her feet. "You OK?"

"Run!" Starrk scooped Turtwig into his arms and jumped to his feet. "Time's freezing! We have to go!" Starrk ripped open a Garganta, and behind them grayness painted across everything. Lilynette didn't even get to question what was going on before she and Treecko were dragged into the portal.

It slammed shut.

**X*x*x*X**

Upon returning to Las Noches and giving the Espada quite a surprising report at the afternoon meeting, Starrk hid himself in his room to study--more like stare at--the Time Gear.

"..." _What's this feeling I get whenever I look at it? It's like the Time Gear is calling to me... It wants me to do something... but what? Why...Does my body feel so heavy? It's like the very world is crushing down on me..._

"[Starrk?]" Treecko broke the Espada of concentration, "[Are you OK?]"

No response. That was it. There must be more than one Time Gear. Hundreds, even! No... He needed to collect them... There was something wrong. He needed Time Gears! Unintentionally, he broke into a grin.

"Yes, that's it! I need the Time Gears!" Crackling with laughter--enough to creep Treecko out--the Espada stood and picked up the Time Gear, "But where to start?! Dammit!"

"[Starrk...Why are you collecting the Time Gears?]"

"Because...I have this feeling."

Treecko blinked, and then jumped off of the bed, "[I'm going to take a walk. Be back later.]"

"Don't get lost."

**X*x*x*X**

"Huh?!" The Espada's Pokemon were all stunned to hear what Treecko had to say.

"You believe Starrk is the one?!" Charmander retorted, "How is that possible? Sure, he figured out where a Time Gear was hidden..But...That doesn't mean he's the chosen one." There were nods of agreement.

"I know," Treecko remarked, "But he even told me about his strange feelings for the Time Gears--he wants to find them!"

"But does he have the ability?" Torchic asked.

"You mean the Dimensional Scream?" Treecko mentioned and she nodded, "...No, he hasn't said anything about seeing a Time Gear. He just gets feelings."

"Then it must be one of the other Espada who has the ability!" Squirtle exclaimed, "Starrk might be the chosen one, but he doesn't have the Dimensional Scream ability! Although...When you think about it... Who does?"

"Has anyone's Espada had strange dreams?" Mudkip questioned and almost everyone shook their heads.

Piplup looked away and all eyes were on her, "Uhm... Harribel has been having strange dreams where she says she keeps seeing the Time Gears; she calls them Snowflakes, and I haven't told her anything about what they really were."

"Harribel has the Dimensional Scream ability?!" Totdile gasped, "So Harribel's the chosen one?!"

"No!" Bulbasaur snapped and everyone fell silent, "We came to the Past after Dialga specifically said, 'Two will save us, but only one will save me'! Remember? Right before he completely went insane?"

Cyndaquil scratched his chin, "Hmm...Good point. So the chosen one is actually the person who will save Dialga?"

"Anyway," Treecko said briskly, "Dialga still has his sanity here in the past, but not for long. We need to get stronger, and prepare for the Collapse of Temporal Tower! Starrk and Harribel need to save us..." His voice faultered. "Wait... Two will save us, but one will save me... Doesn't that mean there's three? Like Cyndaquil said?"

"Perhaps Lilynette?" Turtwig suggested, "She's Starrk's other half."

"No...Someone who gets feelings when it comes to the Time Gears."

Chikorita quickly added, "For all we know, there might not even be a third one!"

"Point taken," Munchlax mused.

"Unless Dialga meant one of the two chosen ones would be the one to save him," Chimchar stated, folding his arms back against his chest, "Dialga didn't leave us much to go with when you think hard about it... I mean, he even made us turn back into Eggs! We were fully evolved back in the Future!"

"That's it!" Pichu exclaimed, "We'll evolve! In order to get stronger we should evolve! And then help the Espada find the Time Gears!"

"Will they even believe us?" Charmander asked.

"They'll have to," Treecko said, "Alright everyone, let's go back and explain everything. Mudkip, convince Aizen to hold another meeting regarding the Time Gears. We know where they're located, so if Aizen could agree to send the Espada into four of the Regions to get them, we could save Temporal Tower!"

"It's been 3 weeks," Chinchar mentioned, "I hope Dialga hasn't started loosing control."

"Even so," Treecko turned away, "We have to hurry. There's not much time... Wait! I just remembered! There is a third!"

"Really?" Came several responses at once.

"Whoever has the Relic Fragment! The one to activate the Rainbow Stoneship!...But, we can't speak of that. Let's wait and find out."

**X*x*x*X**

_And so, the Pokemon returned to their companions, discussed about why they really were there, and Mudkip managed to convince Aizen to hold a meeting about the Time Gears. No one spoke of the Relic Fragment, but they did keeps their eyes peeled. Four places, known as Mystery Dungeons, were brought up at the meeting--Crystal Cave, Eastern Forest, Northern Desert, and Fogbound Lake._

_Starrk and Harribel were assigned to Fogbound Lake._

_Arroniero, Ulquiorra, and Nnoitra were assigned to Eastern Forest._

_Yammy and Barragan went for Northern Dessert._

_Szayel and Grimmjow were assigned Crystal Cave._

_The Espada seperated the next day and went off to their own areas--little did they know what awaited them deep wthin the heart of the dungeons._


End file.
